battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chosen One Update
The Chosen One Update is an update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Wednesday, February 27, 2019.February Community Calendar The update included the release of the light side Republic hero Anakin Skywalker alongside the 501st Legion and Coruscant Guard Appearances. Other notable additions and changes include: *The release of the additional Jedi Robes Appearance for Anakin Skywalker *Updates to the previously released Clone Trooper Appearances that improve them and make them more accurate and the release of armored Clone Trooper Appearances for the Officer *The addition of an Emote Wheel Leading up to the release of the Chosen One Update were four Community Transmissions that went into depth about content in the update, including one about the emote wheel, another detailing the new Clone Trooper customization, one deep diving into the hero Anakin Skywalker, and finally one about the update itself. Patch notes *Anakin Skywalker is now playable and unlocked via Credits. Anakin Skywalker comes with four abilities: Passionate Strike, Heroic Impact, Pull Dominance, Retribution. One alternative Jedi Robes appearance is available to unlock for Credits or Crystals. *New Clone Trooper legions are now available to unlock for Credits or Crystals (Coruscant Guard, 501st Legion). The new legion of the 41st Ranger Platoon is available to unlock for free through the "Chosen One" Crate. *Pattern variety has been added among classes and Phases of all available Clone Trooper legions. Players who have already unlocked these appearances, will be able to convert to the new ones for free through Crates. Quality of Life *Added an in-game Emote Wheel and increased the amount of emotes a player can have equipped at a time to 8 *Added a Frontend tab to differentiate between Phase I and Phase II Clone Trooper appearances. Hero and Classes Changes *Implemented changes to Stun Lock for different Heroes. *Reduced Emperor Palpatine's Lightning stun duration from 1,6 to 1. *Reduced Captain Phasma's turret stun from 1 to 0,8. *Reduced Lando Calrissian's stun from 1,4 to 1. *Added stun immunity lasting 3,5 seconds to all Heroes, after having been stunned once by Captain Phasma, Iden Versio, Emperor Palpatine, Chewbacca or Lando Calrissian. *Inspired by Star Wars™: Episode II Attack of the Clones. If Yoda uses Unleash, right after absorbing (blocking) Count Dooku's Lighting Stun attack, Yoda will be able to project lighting back to enemies. *Fixed an issue where Lightsaber users would not take damage from the enemy's first Lightsaber attack while regenerating health. *Fixed an animation issue where Heroes would occasionally get stuck in map geometry when performing the dash movement over an edge. *Fixed an issue where the stamina bar would occasionally be wrongly displayed due to server latency. The stamina bar no longer shows up or gets drained, when the player has not managed to block in time. *Lightsaber Heroes can now damage enemy turrets. *Fixed an issue that would allow players to spawn with both Heroes and vehicles in a map. *Fixed an issue where Heroes would still deflect blaster shots during their Defeat animation, if they were defeated while deflecting. Kylo Ren *Increased Kylo base Lightsaber damage from 100 to 125. *Increased Kylo base Lightsaber extra damage when attacking from behind from 20 to 40. *Increased Kylo base Frenzy damage on Heroes from 80 to 125. *Increased Kylo base Frenzy damage on Troopers from 80 to 150. *Decreased Bloodlust extra damage on Frenzy from 10, 20, 30, 40 to 5, 10, 15, 20. *Fixed an issue where reactivation of the Frenzy ability would be blocked for a short time, if it was activated with no target. The ability successfully remains on the same target until they are defeated. It swaps to a new target upon original target defeat. *Fixed an issue where Kylo Ren's first hit with Frenzy would not stagger targets, making it look like the attack had missed. *Fixed an issue where the Frenzy ability could be activated mid-air, *Fixed a visual issue where the duration of Kylo Ren's Freeze ability would not be synchronized with the grayed-out screen effect from the affected user. Rey *Fixed an issue where targets affected by Rey's Mind Trick ability would be able to sprint backwards. Obi-Wan Kenobi *Obi-Wan Kenobi will receive 80% less damage while holding out to perform the All-Out Push ability. *Fixed an issue where Obi-Wan Kenobi's All-Out Push ability would be occasionally retriggered by the player. *Fixed an issue where Lightsaber audio would play while the Lightsaber is turned off during "Strongest Defense" emote. *Updated the VO for Obi-Wan in German with the original German voice actor, Philipp Moog. General Grievous *Fixed an issue where General Grievous would get pulled further than normal when affected by Force abilities. *Fixed an issue where the stamina bar for Lightsaber Heroes would not deplete when blocking General Grievous' Unrelenting Advance ability. *Added eye animation to General Grievous when viewing him on the Appearances screen. Han Solo *Fixed an issue where the Defeat card icon would not display correctly if a player was defeated by Han Solo's Shoulder Charge ability. Count Dooku *Improved the way Count Dooku's attacks connect with the enemy to allow for more smooth movement in close-range combat. *Made visual improvements to the Expose Weakness reticle, so that is more visibly related to the ability icon. *Improved various visual clipping issues visible in Count Dooku's Victory Poses. *Fixed an issue where Count Dooku's cape would float excessively while standing over Han Solo's Detonite Charge or Lando Calrissian's Disabler. *Fixed an issue where Count Dooku's VO would overlap with Obi-Wan's VO. *Fixed several issues where several audio lines by Count Dooku would not trigger in Multiplayer. Darth Vader *Made improvements towards issues with camera shaking when a player was being choked by Darth Vader. The camera of the target player being forced to look at Darth Vader when being choked was removed. Darth Maul *Fixed an issue where Darth Maul would be unable to cast any ability except Choke Hold, when being pushed while using the Spin Attack ability. Game Mode and Map Changes Galactic Assault - Jakku *Fixed an issue where the HUD icons would not disappear for the defending team, if the first two points were captured at relatively the same time. Galactic Assault - Geonosis *Fixed a visual issue where the Capture icon in the last phase of Geonosis would showcase a human icon instead of an AT-TE icon. Galactic Assault - Crait *Tentatively fixed an issue that would occasionally cause the AT-M6 to sink under the ground. Ewok Hunt *Fixed a visual issue where light effect from the Imperial Shuttle would appear with jagged textures. *Fixed a geometry issue that would allow Stormtroopers to climb unreachable areas on Ewok Hunt. Kessel *Fixed an issue where Boba Fett could glitch out of the intended play area on Kessel Hoth *Fixed an issue the wind blowing snow effect on Hoth would occasionally cause reduced performance. Kamino *Fixed a visual issue where the floors would show up grey instead of white on Kamino. *Fixed an issue where players would get stuck in the barracks between the wall and a sleep pod. Yavin 4 *Fixed a geometry issue that would allow players to enter an unintended area inside the Great Temple. Various Improvements *Fixed visual issues with draw distance on certain objects on Endor and Geonosis Arcade Changes Starfighter Arcade *Fixed an issue where AI Starfighters would be too evasive and avoid the player in combat. Squad Spawn Changes *Disabled Squad Spawn on all Jetpack-carrying Special characters for all eras Vehicle Changes *Updated the description of certain Vehicle Star Cards for accuracy and grammatical correctness. Geonosis - AT-TE *Fixed an issue where the AT-TE experience bar would not always be in-sync with the scoring events happening in-game. Changes to Classes and Special Units *Fixed an issue where Aerial troopers could occasionally re-use the Jetpack Boost with no cooldown, if the ability and jump buttons would be pressed at the same time. *Fixed a visual issue where target outlines would occasionally not show correctly when using the Thermal Binoculars as an Officer. *Fixed punctuation issues on Star Card descriptions for Reinforcements. *Polished facial animations on the Resistance and Rebel Rocket-Jumper. *Fixed a visual issue with draw distance affecting Clone Trooper appearances. General Changes/Misc *Fixed a rendering issue that would occasionally cause Living World actors to be invisible. *Hit-markers now change to yellow when hitting vehicles in a weak spot. *Friendly players that are defeated in battle will show up on the radar as a cross for a short while. Known Issues *Due to a late balancing change, the additional damage from Anakin's "PRESSURE" Star Card applies only to the final strike of Anakin's Passionate Strike ability. The Star Card description currently implies that the additional damage is applied to every strike when using the ability. The description text will be corrected at a later update. References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:The Chosen One Update